


Juliarry fanfiction

by Honey_bee15



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_bee15/pseuds/Honey_bee15
Summary: Just read and enjoy~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just read and enjoy~

Hey, so just so you guys know, episode (3ep04) so it's when they go out for the drink. Also, I am a horrible writer so be prepared for grammar mistakes and a sucky story lol but either way, enjoy~

Barry sighed with a small smile to his face; he had finally gotten Julian to open up about himself and surprisingly his past and family. It almost brought Barry to tears when he heard his story. He didn't expect his past to be that tragic..losing your dad is tough, Barry knew all too well how that feels. Barry shook his head and got his jumper and speed walked down the stairs and out the door, where Julian was waiting. 

"Hey, you waited for me! huh.." Even though he had heard Julien's past, he still expected him to act like, well, Julien. 

Julien raised a eyebrow and shook his head. "Oh I see, Allen. You still think I'll be rude or however you want to put it, to you, yes?"

Barry nodded slowly. "Guess he is going to forget what just happened, then? eh, I guess it's the best for both of us." he thought with a frown.

"Well, in this case you are right. Not as much as usual, but I will still act like myself. Don't worry."

Barry chuckled lightly. "Good thing, if he had continued acting the same..I really don't know what I would do, but hey, an improvement is good."

A tap on his upper arm pulled him out of his thoughts. "hmm?" he turned to Julien. 

"This seem like a good place, Allen?" 

He looked up at the front of the bar and it read 'Central City Bar and Grill' He then nodded. 

"Seems good to me." he said, looking at Julien with a small smile. 

Julien nodded and pulled open the door, finding the nearest seats and sat down.

Barry followed and he winced slightly as the chair squeaked as he sat down. A waitress came over with a smile on her face, which looked like it was forced. "Welcome to Central City Bar and Grill, what would you two like?" 

Barry and Julien both looked up at the same time, startled by the waitress. She had come up so quietly. She wasn't wearing heals unlike almost all the other waitresses.

Julien cleared his throat, trying to put on a face that didn't look like he'd just been scared by a Waitress with quiet shoes. "hmm..I think I'd like a Red Wine, please."

Barry raised an eyebrow and chuckled and Julien looked over at him. 

"What? Do you really think I'm mean to everyone, Allen?" 

"No, no, I didn't say or, I mean I didn't or I don't think..that."

Julien stared at him for a moment then shook his head, a smile etching across his face. "Right then, Allen, aren't you going too say what you want?"

Barry looked at him. "Hmm? oh, yeah. um, I'd like a glass of scotch."

"Say please, Allen." 

Barry looked at him for a second then shook his head. "please and thanks." 

"What, is he my dad, now?" Barry thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Whoa, even added in a thanks. Good job, Allen." 

Barry chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, alright, thanks." 

The waitress was still standing there awkwardly. "Are you two..dating?"

Both men's faces turned red and Barry coughed while Julian just looked away awkwardly, then turned back with a small scoff. "O-of course not..what ever gave you that idea, ma'am?"

"Well..i mean it's pretty obvious if you think about it." she said this will a small smile forming on her lips. 

Barry looked at Julien for a split second before turning his attention to the waitress. 

"Oh, really? What makes it seem like that?"

"Well..the way you look at each other and the smile that you both have when the other says something..it's the little things."

Barry and Julien both looked at each other, hesitating before looking away again. 

Barry was red but he just cleared his throat, looking up at the waitress. "Well..we're just good friends and, not to be rude, but I would like our drinks now."

"Of course, sweetie." She said this with a smile that didn't look at all forced like it had been when she first came over. She walked off, smiling at Barry and swaying her hips like she was strutting.

"Hey, Allen, I think she likes you." 

Barry swung his head over at Julien. "No, I don't think so, Julien."

"Well, don't you like her?"

"No! I don't like women-I-I mean I like men- n-no I mean..i mean I do like women, I-I just don't like her-not that she doesn't look nice." He chuckled awkwardly, cheeks red from embarrassment. 

Julien stared at Barry like he was a weirdo, then swiftly set his gaze to Barry's lips, hesitating before looking away, clearing his throat. 

A few seconds later, the same waitress that they had been seeing since they got there walked up with the Scotch and Red Wine. "Here you go, boys." 

Although she said this, she only looked at Barry. Julien huffed a breath, turning slightly jealous and frankly, a bit annoyed. For what? He didn't know why. He had only known Barry for a little over a year now, and up until tonight, he hat- well, hate was a strong word, but he really disliked him. Either way, that is enough time to develop a crush on someone..maybe even sooner. He didn't believe all that 'Love at first sight' nonsense, but he did believe in love, no matter who the people are. Believing things like this added to the many, many reasons why he was the odd duck in his family and to be honest, he was glad to leave his rich stuck up family to move to Central City and frankly, he couldn't be happier. 

"Hey, Julien..you okay?"

"Hmm? oh yeah, yeah I'm okay, Barry.." He was lying, obviously but he couldn't just tell Barry that he had a crush on him. 

Julien looked down for a second, thinking then looked up at the waitress. "I'm sorry, but could you change my wine to some whiskey?"

"er, yeah, sure." she set Barry's scotch in front of him before taking Julien's glass and walking back to the counter and pouring a glass of whiskey, walking back over. "Here you go, sir."

"ah, thank you." 

She nodded, leaving the whiskey bottle on the table before attending to other people. Julien looked at Barry for a second before drinking his glass in one sip, wincing and then sighing, pouring another glass.

Barry was watching him with a concerned yet amused face. "uh..you okay, Julien?"

"Of course, Barry..why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for one, you just called me by my first name, which you almost never do and quite frankly, I'm rather concerned on why you decided to change your drink."

"oh..well, I'm fine, Allen, don't worry about it." He was now on his fourth glass, getting drunker by the second. A few minutes went by and Julien had drank almost twelve glasses and he was quite drunk now. Barry had barely drunken anything, he knew he couldn't get drunk so he just slowly sipped on his first glass, watching Julien getting drunker and drunker. 

"Hey, Barry! ha, how's it going, mate!?" he giggled for a solid minute and then drank another glass. 

"Julien, shh! y-you're being too loud."

"Too loud, too loud?? Let me explain you a thing, Allen. I am drunk off my ass right now soo..so I cant help it if I'm too loud!"

"That..that made no sense, Julien." He shook his head with a sigh, slowly realizing that maybe going to a bar with Julien was a bad idea.

"Yeah..so I might go soon Julien, okay?" He had no idea how to say he had to leave, but that was what came out and he kind of felt bad for Julien.

"W-what?? no, no, stay here!"

"I'm sorry but I can't..I have to get to work." That was a great excuse. Going to work at 11pm. 

"B-but, then you won't know much I like you!"

Barry stopped and stiffened, blushing and hoping he hadn't just heard what he thought he did. He turned around, walking over to Julien. "S-say that again?"

" I said I liked you, Allen..and yes, the like like. I-I have had a little crush on you since..since the day you introduced yourself."

Barry knew it was the whiskey talking but he had a small unsettling feeling that it was the truth. "N-no you don't....even if you did, why didn't you tell me sooner? a-and besides..i have a girlfriend, you know."

"Come on, Barry. We both know you aren't as straight as you think you are." he said with a smile, standing up from his chair. Barry looked at him confused. "What does he plan on doing?" he thought nervously.

"..right. Well, heh I-I have to go now, so if y-" Barry was stopped by a pair of soft lips slamming into his. Taken by surprise, he stumbled back, falling on the ground with a thud. He groaned, looking up and seeing Julien still on top of him. He pushed him off gently and cleared his throat, blushing like mad. He then looked around and everyone was staring at him. Barry looked away awkwardly, deciding that he should leave. He helped Julien up and sped out of the bar, going to his-well, Cisco's apartment. 

Cisco was still awake when Barry sped into the apartment, eating a taco and watching Star Wars, which wasn't a surprise. "Hey, Barry, where have y-whoa! what's he doing here?"

"it's fine, it's fine. He's unconscious and drunk."

"So why did you bring him here?" 

"I..don't know where he lives."

"You've known him for over a year, how don't you know where he lives?"

"I-I just don't." to avoid anymore questions, he walked away, walking into his bedroom and laying him on his bed. 

"It better not be my bed, Barry!"

"It's not, calm down!" he said with a roll of his eyes. 

A couple hours later, he heard grumbling and then a groan beside him and he sat up quickly. 

Julien looked over and the sat up, realizing who was next to him. "Barry! w-what are we doing in your bed? we didn't..do anything, right??"

Barry smiled. "No, no of course not..except.."\

"except what, Allen?" He then started to remember what happened and he covered his face. "Whoa, whoa..we kissed!"

Barry sighed, slightly hoping he didn't remember. "uh..yeah. yeah we did."

"w-Allen! I only wanted drink, not your lips on mine!"

"whoa, hey! you are the one who kissed me! you said you liked me, and then you kissed me without my permission!"

They were continuing to argue but then they heard someone clear their throat. Both men swung their heads over. it was cisco.

A.N -Hello, Melody here! um soo I wasn't going to post this at first cause it sucks ass (mostly at the end, good god was the end the worst) but if you are reading this, then I guess you thought it was good but yeah..anyway, tell me in the comments what you thought of this and if I should do more! :3 <3 -Melody


	2. Chapter 2

Aye guys. So, if you actually thought my first chapter was good, thanks a lot. that first chapter was a witness of me @ 5am, writing whatever words came to mind soo, yeah. Anyway, this chapter should be better than the first one and if not..sorry, it will probably not get better from there. Anyway, enjoy the story! 

Cisco stared at both men with hands over his mouth. He then removed them slowly. "W-what-I-I..I knew it! I knew you guys would kiss eventually! Caitlyn owes me 10 bucks now, ha!" he pulled out his phone and started texting her immediately.            

Barry rolled his eyes then gave Cisco a look, a wave of embarrassment flooding over him. "Cisco!"

"What? it's true, and, besides-" he paused, sending the text and putting his phone back in his pocket.

"-who wouldn't know? I mean, how do you think you look when you two look at each other? Barry, I mean. He does that all the time." he said with a laugh, Barry's cheeks tinting red. 

"I mean, when Barry isn't looking, which is quite rarely I might add, you-" he said, looking over to Julien, who just looked back with a rather confused face, but cheeks red as well and then glancing over at Barry for a second. "-look at Barry the same way he looks at you. heh, not as secretive as you may think, huh?" Neither men answered, just looked at each other with red cheeks while Cisco looked at them with an unsettling grin. 

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I gonna go get my 10 dollars." Cisco said, shooting finger guns and winking as he walked out the door, a small giggle being heard faintly as he walked out of the apartment door. 

Julien turned to Barry, hesitating before saying, "He knows I was drunk when I..kissed you, right?"

Barry rolled his eyes "That's all you can say?" he thought with a sigh. He then cleared his throat. "I guess not. I'm guessing Cisco and Caitlyn have been betting on this for a while then, huh?" he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and had on his signature awkward grin.

Julian narrowed his eyes at him for a second, then rolling his eyes. "I..it doesn't matter, Allen." although he had a face that said it didn't matter to him, it really did. He was actually a little concerned on how many times Cisco, or, anyone had caught him staring absentmindedly over at Barry, which he had convinced himself that that was the reason he looked at him about once or maybe even twice a day.. He knew that he couldn't go along with telling himself this, not for long anyway. The feeling he got when he looked at Barry was a feeling he hadn't had since..well, mostly his whole life.  
Julian shook his head, getting out of his thoughts and standing up.  
"Well, I should get going, don't want to be late for work."  
He started to walk out before a gush of wind blew by him and a hand appeared on his wrist.   
He could've sworn he had seen Barry but he figured it was just the hangover.  
"Wait, what do you mean-I-i mean, it's Sunday, we don't go in unless there's an emergency."  
Julian looked back at him.  
"Yes, that may be true, but what else am I suppose to do? Sit around all day?"  
"Uh...yes?"  
Julian scoffed and moved passed him, heading for the apartment door.   
Barry walked up, grabbing his shoulder this time.  
"Come on, Julian. You're still hungover from last night, right? I-i just want to, you make sure you're safe and...anyway, please, just stay here, only for a little while?"   
Julian glanced down at Barry's hand, then up to him, scoffing, pushing Barry's hand off of his shoulder.   
"You're lucky I'm hungover, otherwise I would be out of here."  
Barry's face widened with a grin, walking over to the fridge.   
"Want some water?"

-Continued next chapter-  
Hey, thanks for the reads! I love ya guys! So sorry for postponing on this for so long, I've been busy with school and such. I'm on Spring Break now so ayeee. Anyway thanks for reading! -M


	3. Chapter 3

"Want some water?"   
Julian looked over, seeing the stupid grin Barry had on his face. He half smiled, then cleared his throat, walking over.   
"Yes, uh thanks."   
Barry nodded before sitting down on the couch with a sigh.  
Julian followed him, looking around the house. He hadn't really looked around. One, because he was drunk out of his mind the other night and two, he was too concerned at why the hell Barry kissed him-or, he kissed Barry...it didn't really matter, it wasn't the point.   
Julian let out a sigh before glancing over at Barry, who was looking at him already, he had a look of judgement on his face. He then cursed silently to himself, looking down. He just realised that the whole time he was in his thoughts, he had spilled almost the entire bottle of water Barry had given him, on himself, making it look like he peed his pants.   
He tried to say "It's just water! Not what you think it is!!" But his mouth couldn't form the words so he just sat there, covered in water, looking like an idiot.   
Barry nodded and grinned.  
"Calm down, I know it's just the water, Julian."  
He then turned on the tv.   
Julian let out a shaky relieved breath, not that he really cared what Barry thou-...okay, he did care for some stupid reason he couldn't quite pit his finger on.  
Barry then hit Julian lightly with his hand.   
"Yeah, what is it, Mate?"   
"Here, you can watch what you want, I'm going to go make breakfast, okay? You want some?"   
Julian was a bit overwhelmed with all the questioned so all he managed to mutter or was a small "what?"   
Barry smiled and chuckled.  
"I said, I'm going to make breakfast. Do. You. Want. Some?"  
Julian then nodded and muttered "yes, please."   
As Barry walked away, Julian looked in his hand, seeing the remote. He didn't know why, but he just started stroking the sides of it, fiddling with the buttons and such.  
He then looked behind him, seeing Barry taking out some eggs and toast. He turned around for a second and when he looked back, the eggs and toast were already set.   
He told himself it was the hangover that was causing him to see something like that. I mean, he couldn't just do it that fast..  
He dismissed his thoughts.  
"Tsk, how could he be the flash? I think he'd tell me by now..right??"   
Julian's thoughts were interrupted by Barry walking over with two plates in his hand, giving one to him.  
"Here you go, Julian."   
Julian nodded his thanks.   
Barry sighed.   
"So, what are we going to be watching today?"   
Julian smiled slightly, turning on the TV.  
The first thing that greeted them was a "weekend Marathon" of Harry Potter.  
Barry laughed.   
"I love Harry Potter! Cisco made me-well, me and Caitlyn-watch it."   
Julian chuckled.   
"Really? I've never watched it..people tell me I look like the bad guy...that guy with the light blonde hair?"   
Barry almost jumped up in his seat.   
"You do!! You look almost exactly like Draco!"  
Julian raised an eyebrow.  
"Draco? His name is Draco?"  
Barry nodded, still having a surprised, half smile on his face.   
Julian stretched, groaning.  
"Well, small world, aye?"   
Barry finally settled down, and chuckled.   
"I guess so."   
The rest of the day they ate breakfast, watching a marathon of Harry Potter. They both got tired at the same time, and fell asleep on each other on the couch, each having the similar thought: "What a great day." As they fell asleep.   
.  
.  
.  
. Okay, I made not one but two references :D ones from Harry Potter (obviously ) and the other is from supernatural like when Julian's like "Draco, his name is Draco?"   
like Dean did in "The French Mistake" saying   
"Misha, your name is Misha?" But yeah anyway, I'll stop talking now...anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry the chapter was short, I'm writing this at school lol. Chapter 4 coming soon! -M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you are enjoying


	4. Chapter 4

Lol if any of you guys had watched "friends" it's like that scene where Ross and Joey take a nap together and then everyone walks like "what are you two doing??" Sooo yeah plz enjoy and if you haven't watched the episode or watched the show, you should, all the seasons are on Netflix so Okay and chapter time YEAHH.

CHAPTER 4  
At about 11pm, the door opened.   
Both men jumped and opened their eyes, sitting up quickly and looking at the door. Cisco was standing there, hands over his mouth.   
Barry's mouth opened, looking at Cisco, then  at Julian and then back to Cisco.  
"Hey i-I-it's not what it looks like!! W-we, uhh.."  
"We were..tired, and accidentally, accidentally fell asleep on each other"   
Julian cursed to himself, his Voice was so rushed and quiet, the it didn't make him sound believable at all. It didn't help that he was still next to Barry, a hand to his chest.   
Cisco snickered.   
"Okay, now I owe Caitlin $10! She bet that you two would do something like that! Her version was a lot more sexual-but anyway-"  
He sighed, walking towards the door again.   
"-I gotta go give her her $10 now. Don't do anything while I'm gone." He waved bye and head out the door.   
Both men looked at each other, slowly pulling away from each other and sitting up.   
Their cheeks were still red, most of it was from embarrassment.  
"I-I'm..never doing that again." Mumbled Julian.  
"Not when I know that That bloke Cisco could pop in any moment..ah, what am I saying! Pull yourself together, Albert!"   
Julian then pulled himself from his thoughts, looking over at Barry.   
"Hey, uh it's really boring here...want to get a drink?"   
Barry scoffed.   
"Aren't you still hungover?"   
"Ah, is fine, I just don't want to sit here all damn day is all."  
Barry nodded slightly before grabbing his coat and shoes.   
Julian smiled slightly, he had this planned. He thought that if he got drunk, there would be an excuse for him kissing Barry, or more..he didn't like to think of doing things like that with Barry, not when he was around that is, it's just wrong, not that it's not wrong without him there.  
"Ready to go?"   
Julian nodded, putting on his shoes, not bothering to fix his messy hair as he walked out the door.   
They decided to go to a different bar than they had the last night, Barry really didn't want to see the girl who was hitting on him, he felt awkward. Also, the beer Barry had had tasted bad, not that he cared, he can't get drunk anyway.   
They stopped at a sketchy looking bar, the led lights flickering a faint neon blue color, which read just one word: "Jerry's"   
They walked in, seeing most of the people either smoking or drinking. The smell of cigarette smoke and old beer was overbearing, and they decided that they should go to a different bar, but before they reached the door, a hand stopped them. As they turned around, a smiling face greeted them.   
"Now. Where'd you think you're going, fellas?"   
Barry glanced at Julian then to the woman.  
"W-we just" he cleared his throat.  
"We just don't really like the smell in the bar is all-and no offence! I-it just is an overwhelming smell is all."  
The girl blinked before smiling.   
"Well, is it a problem to you?"  
"Uh.."   
Julian pushed in front of Barry, seeing he was a bit overwhelmed.   
"Yes, quit frankly, it is. The smell is too overwhelming, hope you don't mind."   
He smiled before grabbing Barry's upper arm and pulling him outside, beginning to walk down an ally. Julian looked over at Barry, seeing that he had started laughing. He chuckled.  
"What's so funny?"  
Barry looked down at Julian with a chuckle.   
"You destroyed that girl in there! She looked so taken aback ah I don't know I just thought that was great." He looked down the street with a sigh.   
Julian had forgotten that his hand was still on Barry's arm. Either Barry didn't notice or he liked it there...ah, that can't be it. Barry didn't seem at all bothered, though, softly humming a toon as they walked down the alleyway. Julian tried to rip himself out of his thoughts, they were to much. He couldn't be thinking about Barry like that, they were just friends. Julian sighed. It's not like Barry has the same feelings anyway so might as well try to stop.   
Julian couldn't be more wrong. Barry had been glancing down at him for a couple minutes, seeing that he was deep in thought. He had smiled to himself, shaking his head slightly. He could never tell his feelings to Julian, he was pretty sure Julian hated him so who knew what his reaction would be? Both men knew that they would share their feeling someday, but not today.

-okay yes, it's been forever since I updated, I'm so sorry! I have finales at school and I'm failing one of my classes and aaahhggh well, it's finally uploaded, you're welcome guys! More chapters (hopefully) coming soon! ~M


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I stayed after in my class I was failing, so I don't need to worry about that anymore. What a relief! Anyway, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy~

Chapter 5  
Barry and Julian had been walking for a while, eventually ending up at a small dog park and sitting down on a bench. They watched the dogs running around around, Barry humming a toon. He then looked down quickly, seeing a dog jump onto his lap. He almost screamed, he didn't really like dogs. When he was younger, a dog had chased him all the way from his school to Joe's house and he had messed up his leg pretty bad, he still even had the scar. The owner of the dog ran over, breathing heavily.  
"I'm so sorry! She can be a bit energetic at times!" She picked up the dog, softly telling her to stop jumping onto people and walked away.   
Julian looked over at Barry, who was now rubbing his leg. He nudged him slightly.  
"You okay, Barry?"   
"Hm? Yeah..yeah I'm alright."  
Julian frowned for a second before scooting closer to him.   
"Do you not like dogs? I'm a cat person my self." He chuckled, looking over at Barry, who smiled slightly.   
Barry looked over to Julian.  
"Hey, can we get out of here?"   
Julian nodded, unknowingly grabbing his arm as they stood up, heading down the street.   
This time, they ended up back at the apartment, flopping down on the couch as they came in. Julian noticed Barry was still quit, knowing something was up. He started to go to comfort him, but he looked like he didn't want to be bothered and decided against it, turning on the tv where a music station greeted him, playing classical music. He didn't remember putting the station on but he just guessed that it was during the long night last night where he was drunk off his ass. He quietly listened to the music, occasionally looking over at Barry who was either biting his nail or shaking his leg. Barry wasn't focusing on anything, his vision had blurred and he was too distracted to focus his vision back. Part of the reason he was distracted was the dog incident, yes but the other reason had come completely out of nowhere, hitting him like a bat. It was his confusing crush on Julian. He tried to forces his vision, it didn't work. He then closed his eyes, stopped bouncing his leg and opened them again, his vision finally in focus. He looked over at Julian, who looked rather uncomfortable. He cocked his head to the side.   
"Julian, hey, you okay?"  
Julian almost jumped at the sound of Barry's voice, quickly looking over at him.   
"Oh, uh hi, Barry." He bit his lip, glancing down.  
"Are you okay?"   
Barry looked at him confused.   
"Yeah, of course...why you ask?"  
Julian glanced over to him.  
" Nothing really it's just..well, after that dog came up to you in the dog park, you seemed really scared and you haven't talked since. There is something wrong, right?"  
Barry nodded, not looking Julian in the eye.   
"Y-yeah...when I was younger, maybe 12 or so I went to a dog park with Iris. Joe was working and Iris had wanted to go to a dog park, she loved dogs. So, we went. When we got there, I heard someone yelling. I looked to my side and there was a huge dog coming right at me. I-i tried to stand up to run away, but I had tripped, landing right onto a sharp medal pipe, which is where I got this." He pulled up his pant leg to reveal a nasty looking scar, the size of a baseball, on his knee. Julian couldn't look away from it, it looked weird, not that scars shouldn't. Julian thought for a second before softly putting his hand on Barry's scar, which caused Barry to tense up.  
"Hey, Barry it's alright...I'm glad you told me about it. At least I know why you are scared of dogs now."  
Barry nodded, covering his eyes as tears started to stream down his face. He didn't even know why he was crying, really. Maybe it was the fact that when he fell in the dog park, it hurt so much. No, that can't be it, it was something more personal, he just couldn't figure out what. Julian has noticed Barry has started crying and instinctively moved over to him and rubbed his arm, as a way of calming him down.   
"Hey, Barry...it's alright, it's alright. Why are you crying?"  
Barry sniffed, still crying.   
"I-I don't know, Julian, it just happened."  
Julian nodded, hesitating before hugging Barry tightly. After a few minutes Barry had stopped crying, both men drifting off to sleep.

Hey what's up guys, doing chapter 6 now yeahhhh hope you enjoyed this chapter!~ M


End file.
